


Ocean's 126

by benjaminrussell



Series: Ocean’s 126 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Crack, Heist, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: “How would you rob a bank without being caught?” TK finally looked up, although it was clear he was tilting his head back so he could beg for a proper kiss.Carlos acquiesced to his unspoken request, before walking around so he could sit on the sofa too, pushing TK forward so he could slip in behind him, and then pulling TK back against his chest.TK needs money, so what better way to make some than by pulling off a bank heist?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Ocean’s 126 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195427
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Ocean's 126

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete crack, inspired by the synopsis for 2x08. 🤣
> 
> "A bank robbery, apartment fire and a pregnant woman lost in a parking garage are the seemingly unconnected calls in which the 126 responds."
> 
> Thanks to [myemergence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/pseuds/myemergence) for beta reading!

**Carlos**

“Caaaaarlos!” TK called out, not looking up from his tablet.

Carlos ducked his head into the living room to see his boyfriend stretched out on the sofa, intent on whatever was on screen, not even looking up when Carlos leant over the back of the sofa to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“What?”

“How would you rob a bank without being caught?” TK finally looked up, although it was clear he was tilting his head back so he could beg for a proper kiss.

Carlos acquiesced to his unspoken request, before walking around so he could sit on the sofa too, pushing TK forward so he could slip in behind him, and then pulling TK back against his chest.

“Is this something I want to know about?” Carlos asked, resting his chin on top of TK’s head, and glancing down at the tablet.

Maybe unsurprisingly after TK’s question, his tablet was showing a page of notes about how to go about pulling off a bank heist.

“I’m writing a book?” TK offered.

“Sure.” Carlos chuckled. “Let’s go with that.”

“Firstly, ‘rob’ implies there’s force involved. Do you, _hypothetically_ , want to steal from this bank without threatening anyone?” Carlos asked.

“Yeah, I guess.” TK smiled up at him adoringly, loving how easily Carlos had settled in to help him despite being a police officer and clearly not believing his half-hearted ‘writing a book’ excuse.

“Okay, good to know. I’d be a bit worried about you otherwise. Now, what do you want to get out of this?” Carlos had glanced over TK’s notes, but while there was a semi-decent plan for how to steal from a bank, they didn’t explain why he wanted to.

“I’m fed up with hearing my parents having sex all the time, so I need to get my own place, and for that I need money.” TK’s reply was immediate, but then there was a pause before he added, “I mean, the protagonist in my story is fed up and needs money.”

“What about the protagonist’s boyfriend who has a perfectly good house with no parents in sight?” Carlos raised his eyebrow, knowing they hadn’t talked about moving in together yet but also that it wasn’t an especially crazy idea.

“I don’t want to rush their relationship. His previous relationship ended badly, so he’s not ready for that step yet.” TK bit his lip and tilted his head so he could see Carlos’ expression, clearly worried about his reaction.

“That’s perfectly understandable,” Carlos said lightly, pressing a kiss to TK’s cheek just in case it wasn’t already obvious that he wasn’t upset. “I know his boyfriend is happy with waiting until the right moment.”

“Good. I’m glad we’re on the same page.” TK’s smile returned and he snuggled back into Carlos.

“Was that a novel joke?” Carlos asked, faux innocently.

TK squinted at him. “Was _that_?”

“Maybe.” Carlos couldn’t hold back a grin. “The jokes just write themselves.”

TK groaned and stuck his hand in Carlos’ face. “No, stop, please. You’re as bad as my dad.”

Carlos laughed and knocked TK’s hand away, before turning his attention back to TK’s original question.

“Okay, I think you’ve got a decent beginning of a plan here. Now here’s what I’d change…”

**Marjan**

The next day, TK was perched on the counter in the kitchen, absently munching on a bowl of mixed nuts and raisins whilst reading through the improved plan.

“Hey TK!” Paul called from the truck bay. “Give me a hand with the shopping, will you?”

“Sure!” He hopped off the counter, set his tablet down, and headed through to help Paul.

Between them they lugged all the supplies from the car inside, and then into the kitchen, dumping the bags on the breakfast bar ready for the contents to be put away. It was then that TK noticed Marjan looking at his tablet, and suddenly the bottom dropped out of his stomach. Carlos reading his notes was one thing, but Marjan reading them was another thing entirely. He didn’t know how she’d react, and her expression was currently inscrutable.

“You two mind putting these away while I sort the cleaning supplies?” Paul asked, thankfully not paying enough attention to notice TK’s sudden anxiety.

“Sure,” TK replied, managing to keep his voice steady.

Paul ducked back out of the room, leaving TK alone with a large amount of food and Marjan. He started putting the perishables in the fridge, but it wasn’t especially long before she set the tablet down and looked at him.

“I have some suggestions to make it less obvious that the apartment fire is arson.” Her voice was pitched low so as not to carry but she sounded a lot less judgmental than TK had been expecting, as if she didn’t see anything wrong with her friend planning a bank heist and a way to get rid of the evidence in the form of a fire.

“You’re not …bothered?” He asked tentatively, pausing putting the food away for a moment so he could attempt to gauge her opinion.

“I assume you’ve got a reason, and it sounds fun.” Marjan shrugged. “And it’s not like anyone’s meant to get hurt.”

“In that case, I welcome any suggestions you’ve got.” TK grinned in relief, glad that the game wasn’t up already. “Carlos already added to it, but obviously he has a different area of expertise.”

“If anyone asks, I’m writing a book,” He added, tossing her a couple of packets of bagels to put in the cupboard behind her.

Marjan cocked her head as she put the bagels away. “Yeah, I can see that.”

TK snorted. “I’m not sure whether that’s a compliment or not.”

Marjan just grinned at him. “I’ll add my comments once we’ve put the groceries away, as long as we don’t get a call.”

“Thanks.”

Between them they made quick time of putting everything away, and then Marjan wandered off with TK’s tablet, already typing on it with one hand. TK’s plan was rapidly becoming more involved, but if it meant he was more likely to get away with it then he wasn’t going to complain.

**Paul**

Later that shift, after two back-to-back calls, TK and Marjan regrouped and found themselves an out of the way corner to sit in so Marjan could walk him through her comments and her reasoning behind them. They were part way through when Paul suddenly appeared from around the corner, beelining for the two of them. TK hastily switched to YouTube so he could pretend he’d been showing Marjan a video, but Paul barely glanced at the tablet.

Instead, he pulled up a chair and demanded, “Alright. What’s going on with you two?”

“Nothing?” TK offered, feigning confusion at the question.

“You’ve been shooting each other looks all afternoon and now you’re hiding up here together. I know something’s going on and it’s not my birthday, so spill.” Paul stared them both down, looking as if he’d happily sit there as long as it took for them to tell him.

TK caught Marjan’s eye, but she just shrugged as if to say, ‘it’s your call’.

“Okay, fine. But you can’t tell anyone else.” TK gave in with a sigh.

“Sure.” Paul grinning, knowing he’d gotten his own way.

TK glanced around to make sure no-one else was in earshot, before switching back to the plan and passing Paul his tablet. “We’re planning a heist.”

“If I contribute, can I get in on it?” Paul asked, chuckling a little.

“Sure.” TK started jiggling his leg, certain that the other firefighter would have thoughts on the plan and a little nervous to hear them.

Marjan soon slapped her hand down on his knee though and gave him a look. “Quit it.”

“Huh, you were serious,” Paul said after a few moments, quickly scanning through the notes.

“Yeah.” TK worried his lip, before biting the bullet and asking, “What do you think?”

“It’s a pretty good plan.” Paul looked impressed. “I like the bit about using a pregnant woman as a distraction, although I’m not sure it’ll be quite enough on its own.”

He read further, humming every so often, before eventually looking back at TK. “Yeah, there’s a few bits that could be improved, but you’ve got a solid plan there.”

“Carlos and Marjan contributed,” TK told him, unable to take all the credit.

“Very detailed section on how to hide the fact that arson’s involved.” Paul raised an eyebrow. “I know it’s our job, but damn.”

“That was Marjan.” TK grinned, before smirking at her and joking, “Is that how you get the perfect setup for your viral stunts?”

“Ha ha,” She said drily, rolling her eyes. “I’m not actually an arsonist.”

“Sureeee.” TK ducked to the side to avoid her lazy swipe at him, laughing even as he half fell out of his seat.

Meanwhile, Paul had scrolled back to the top of the plan and was going through it again, this time adding his own notes every so often. TK clambered to his feet and took his seat again, feeling weirdly happy at how easily his friends had gotten involved.

“Okay, I’ve added some stuff and made a few changes. I think you need someone with more local knowledge though, because I don’t think the distraction will work unless there’s already a weak point at the bank, and I doubt any of us know Austin nearly well enough.”

“I can ask Carlos?” TK suggested, mentally trying to remember whether his boyfriend would be free to call at that moment.

“I was thinking of someone a little less …law enforcement.”

Paul, Marjan, and TK all looked at each other, before saying in almost unison, “Judd.”

Paul stood up and crossed to the balcony, peering down at the lower level. Then he clearly spotted who he was looking for, because he yelled loud enough to make both TK and Marjan jump. “JUDD! Over here!”

“Jesus, they probably heard that in Alaska.” TK commented, holding his hand to his heart.

**Judd**

A couple of minutes later, they could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and then shortly after, Judd appeared.

“What are you three all scheming about up here?” He asked, casting his gaze over each of them.

“World domination,” TK replied, shooting Judd a cheeky grin.

“Am I here to get my role in the new world order?” Judd asked, playing along.

“We need your thoughts on a plan,” Paul corrected with a snort. “A local perspective.”

“For a bank heist,” Marjan added as Paul passed the tablet over.

Judd accepted the tablet and started scrolling through, leaning against the wall next to Marjan. “Y’all really are scheming.”

“Uh huh.” TK pulled one of his knees up to his chest and hugged it, resting his chin on top as he watched Judd read.

“Okay, yeah.” Judd said after a little while. “I think this could work, and I know just where y’all should do it.”

“Where’s that?” Marjan asked, craning her neck to look up at Judd.

“There’s a bank just outside of the city centre, where one of the guards always takes a sneaky smoke break mid shift. I reckon if y’all hit the bank then, it’ll give you enough time to set the rest of it in motion before anyone realises something’s going on,” Judd explained.

“Nice. I think we might actually be able to pull this off.” TK beamed at his friends.

“Blueprints of the bank would help,” Paul said thoughtfully.

“I know a guy who can probably help with that.” Judd tapped at the tablet, adding a few notes of his own.

Then, as tended to happen in the firehouse, the alarm rang out and forcibly shelved the conversation for later. TK took his tablet from Judd, making sure to lock it this time, and then hurried after the others towards the truck, pausing only to shove his tablet into his locker. Within minutes they were on the road, racing towards the site of a multi car pileup.

**Mateo**

Later still, they reconvened around the coffee table, confident enough that they wouldn’t be heard to just lounge on the sofas instead of going somewhere more private. Everyone else had retreated to the bunks to try and grab some sleep, leaving the four of them alone downstairs.

“So, I think we’ve ironed out just about every kink we possibly could,” TK commented, cuddling a cushion to him, and absently wishing it were Carlos.

“We just need a driver,” Judd pointed out.

“I can be a driver!” Mateo piped up, making them all jump as they hadn’t heard him approach and last that they knew he’d been heading for a nap. “My cousin taught me a few tricks.”

He plopped down on the sofa next to Paul and looked around at the four of them. “What are you talking about anyway?”

“If you get involved, you can’t tell anyone else,” Marjan warned.

Mateo mimed zipping his mouth shut, but then immediately spoiled the effect by speaking. “I won’t, I promise.”

“Ocean’s 126.” The corner of Paul’s mouth quirked up as he made a movie reference that he knew Mateo would appreciate.

Mateo’s eyes widened. “Fire heist?!”

“Not quite.” TK laughed, sliding his tablet over towards Mateo. “Bank heist with a side of arson.”

He then pulled out his earbuds from his pocket and tossed them into Mateo’s lap. “Here, they’re already connected if you wanna do text to speech.”

Mateo beamed at TK and jammed one of the earbuds into his ear before setting the text to speech going. The rest of them fell quiet as Mateo listened to their combined notes, and TK felt himself nodding off, only to jolt awake when his head dropped to the pillow he was hugging.

“This is awesome!” Mateo commented once the text to speech had run its course. “There’s so many bits in here I wouldn’t have thought of!”

“It was a group effort.” TK gestured around at the group. “Carlos helped too.”

“Nice.” Mateo passed the tablet and earbuds back before yawning.

“So, when are we doing it?” Marjan asked, also stifling a yawn.

“Next week on our day off?” Judd suggested. “We can scope it out this weekend.”

“Sounds like a plan.” TK stretched, trying to summon up the motivation to get up and head to the bunks instead of just napping on the sofa. “I’ll let Carlos know and he’ll run interference on the day if necessary.”

“Now bedtime for everyone, I think.” Paul chuckled, looking around at everyone in various stages of falling asleep.

**After the Heist**

“Tyler Kennedy Strand.” Carlos’ voice was low as he approached TK, expression regretful. “I’m arresting you on suspicion of grand larceny and arson.”

TK pouted as Carlos cuffed one of his wrists, spun him around, and closed the cuffs around his other wrist, pinning his arms behind his back.

“I’m innocent!” TK protested, wriggling his hands to no avail.

“I’m also charging you with being dangerously attractive and running out of beer.” Carlos’s voice was suddenly right by TK’s ear, and the feel of his breath against TK’s neck sent shivers down TK’s spine.

He was distracted from following that train of thought any further by Judd whooping and the others bursting out laughing.

“That was almost believable.” Marjan said between bouts of laughter. “Up until you started flirting with him.”

“Is this the point where the rest of us should leave?” Grace asked, expression innocent but the twinkle in her eyes showing her thoughts were anything but.

TK flushed, not wanting his sex life to be a topic of conversation at the party even if he’d been having the same thoughts that Grace presumably was.

“Nah, we’ll save that for later.” Carlos smirked and kissed TK’s cheek, slapping his ass before stepping away.

“Can you let me out of the cuffs now?” TK asked, standing in the middle of his new living room with his hands cuffed behind him and the room full of his friends’ laughter.

“I was thinking I’d leave you like that, then you can’t get in any trouble.” Carlos grinned at him, spinning the keyring the keys to the handcuffs were on around his finger.

“If you think I can’t get into trouble with my hands behind my back, you’re mistaken,” TK retorted.

“He definitely could,” Mateo commented.

“If I tell you where there’s more beer, will you let me go?” TK pleaded, locking eyes with Carlos.

“Bribing a police officer is also a crime, y’know.” Carlos pointed out, before pretending to think about it. “Hmm, okay then. Deal.”

“There’s a couple of cases in the basement by the washing machine.” TK turned around and stuck his hands out towards Carlos expectantly.

“Now where did I put the keys…” Carlos thought aloud.

“They’re in your hand, dick," TK retorted.

“Oh, so they are.” Carlos put a hand on the cuffs and put the key in the lock with the other.

He didn’t immediately unlock them however, instead leaning in so he could whisper into TK’s ear. “They’re going back on later and we’re going to have some fun.”

Then he twisted the key and the cuffs popped open. He pulled them from TK’s wrists in one smooth motion and quickly pocketed them again, before turning on his heel and heading for the basement, leaving TK standing there trying not to blush or get turned on at the mental image. He shook his hands out in an attempt to distract himself and dropped back into his seat on the sofa.

“Right, that’s your entertainment for the evening,” He joked.

“When I suggested we should go for dinner and a show, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” Paul said drily.

TK grabbed a handful of peanuts from the bowl on the coffee table and flicked one at him, not caring if it went down the back of the sofa. A stray peanut was a small price to pay for being in his newly bought house, free from parents and surrounded by his friends. His parents were coming over in a little bit, but thankfully they’d been unable to make the start of the party, meaning that the heist participants (and Grace) could have a ‘we pulled it off’ celebration before the party became a standard housewarming.

As Carlos returned with more beers and the conversation moved on to other topics, TK relaxed into the sofa, pulling his boyfriend against him, and sighing happily.

What more could he ask for?


End file.
